sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter's Backstory
As the title suggests, this is the complicated backstory of Hunter the Fox Backstory (Earthen) Birth :Unfortunately, Hunter lost this memory as a result of the experiment (see below), Hunter has no recolection of his birth. Early life :Again, Hunter lost this memory as a result of the experiment (again, see below), Hunter has no recolection of his childhood. Waking up a lab rat :The first thing Hunter DOES remember is waking up in a near empty room with know recolection of his past. The room he woke up in had a bed, table with a chair, and a mirror. Looking in the mirror, he descovered that he wasn't human; he looked as if he was a human-fox crossbreed. Soon afterwards , a pair of armed guards escorted him out of his cell, calling him Fox, and into a room called "the observation room". Fox would come to call the room "The Living Hell". In it he went through various tests; get through the maze, run 20 laps as fast as possible, etc. Most of the scientists where cruel; pokeing and prodding him, calling him names such as "The Failed Attempt" or "The Lower Life-form". There was only one scientist that was understanding, his name was Hunter. Fox's Best Friend :The Human Hunter sympathized with Fox, and told Fox as much as he could about the experiment that, apparently, went wrong. Apparently, the experiment was to create the perfect soldier by taking the speed, strength, and senses of a fox and instill them into a human. They chose a test subject at random, the (un)lucky test subject was a 10 year old (plain) human (Fox as a human). The procedure and resulting transformation took a total 7 days, from start of procedure to Fox's awakening. The result was a success, for the most part; there were unseen side effects, the fox-like appearence, a greatly increased IQ, and the loss of all his human memories. Human Hunter became Fox's best(and only) friend, because he was the only person who bothered to tell Fox what had happened to him. Later, Hunter would free Fox and and eventually die to save him. Escape From "The Living Hell" :After a almost year of touture at the hands of the scientists, Fox was begining to lose himself to the scientists. He wasn't nearly as rebelious to the scientists demands. He didn't seem as happy when Hunter came to talk with him. All and all, he was losing hope of escaping the scientits. Hunter could not stand to see his friend become a slave to the scientists demands. So he started to hatch an escape plan. It was risky; if he was caught helping the experiment escape, he would be tried and found guilty of high treason. Hunter didn't care about the risks. He knew it would work because of how simple it was. On the anniversary of Fox's awakening, Hunter made his move. First, he hacked into the computer systems and shut off the water to the building, then he lit a fire in "The Living Hell" to create a emence amount of confusion. While the scientists where running around like chickens whithout heads, Hunter and Fox escaped the genitic labs, with packs of necessities (food, water, knives for protection) that Hunter had prepared in advance. Latter Hunter revealed that he was glad he left his life as a scientist;it was much too boreing. Life as a fugitive with Fox, however, was far more interesting and rewarding. The Crystals :About a month after the escape, Fox and Hunter took up residency in a moutain cave a mile out from Station Square's outskirts. Being battered, bruised, and completely exhausted from the resulting three state-wide chase, they collapsed as soon as they stepped into the cave. Three days later, they regained consciousness. After they had relived themselves of the burden of hunger with the last of their supplies, they began to explare the back of the cave. In the very back of the cave, Fox and Hunter found a deposit of light-blue crystals that shone like the full moon. Curious, Fox reached out and touched the deposit. As soon as he did, there was a discharge of enegy thet sent Fox flying across the cave, slamming him into a large stalagmite. After another 72 hours unconscious, Fox awoke, his head still hurting. The stange thing was, the pain was internal, not external. It felt as if he had overused his brain, not as if he had bashed it in on a stalagemite. After a examination by Hunter to make sure that he didn't have any lasting damage from the now broken stalagemite, Fox went back to the crystal deposit. As he approched the deposit, Fox heard a voice inside his head. Curious, he stoped and concentrated on the voice. Following what it told him to do, Fox grabed a crystal and yanked. Stangely, the crystal didn't budge until he pleaded mentaly at, willing it to break off. The voice then said that was all it what it to get him to do, then faded. Thinking over what had happened, Fox spotted a pebble on cave floor. Concentrating on it, he willed it to fly into his outstreched hand. To his supprise, it did. Over the next four years Fox and Hunter would study and experiment on the crystals. The End of a Life :About four years had had passed after Fox's escape from "the living hell", and life was relatively good for the fugitives. Hunter and Fox could find more than enough to eat in the surrounding forest. The found electronics in Station Square's mounain landfill and repaired them. They had a good understanding of the crystal's powers, (One week after Fox developed his telekinesis, Hunter gave in to curiosity and touched the crystals. He was out cold for six days, twice the time Fox had.) and had discoverd a metal that would grow or shrink in response to a telepath's thoughts when in contact with one of the crystals. They had transformed the cave from, well, a cave into a sutible home. All in all, life was good. Then, on the four year anniversary of the escape, while they were walking back to the cave from a pond in the forest, it all fell apart. They ran into a score of armed sodiers, who were on the look out for them. (a score is a group of 20, for those who don't know) As soon a the solders identified Fox (only took them 2 seconds) they fired, aiming at Fox fully intending to leve the human alone. Hunter, seeing that his friend was about to die, jumped in the way of the guns.(Telekinses greatly improves a human's respone time) Seeing his only friend die at the guns of the solders, enraged Fox. He stood up, rage flying off his body, paralizing the soldiers. He stared at them for what seemed like ages. Then, Fox looked at Hunter's corpse and thought over what he was doing to do. If he killed the human soldiers, then the government whould know were he was, and Hunter's sacrifice would be for naught. Instead of utterly destoying them like he had intended moments earlier, he wiped their memories of the event, and sent them on their way. Turning back to Hunter's corpse, Fox carefully picked it up, and carrried him back to their cave. In the cave, Fox lit a fire in the fire pit, then set Hunter into the blaze. Fox stared into the blaze, lost in the memories of his friend. As the fire died out, Fox decided that he would take up he old friend's name, in order to honor him. EggBot Attacks! :One year passed without any major event. Hunter the Fox had finished all of the projects that he and Human Hunter had started. On the morning of the anniversary of Human Hunter's death, Hunter the Fox was rudely awoken by an emergency alarm siren from Station Square. Turning on the TV, (he had improved opon the original design, so it could tune into any channel he wanted it to) he soon learned that a ship, which disturbingly resembled the ship that Eggman had left in, was hovering over the ocean near the city. It had just isued an ultimatum, surrender or die, to the city. If they did not surrender in 24 hours, the city would be razed. Hunter sighed at the news, he had planned to mourn his friend today. "Oh well... its not like the government is going to fix this... the military is off fighting a war... well... better go save the human's necks..." Half an hour later he was off in the a plane he and Human Hunter had designed. One hour latter he was setting explosive charges in the ships main power matrix. Afterwards he was running through the ship, trying to refind the main flight deck so he could get off the doomed ship. By the time he had found the deck, he had right around a minute to get off, and his plane was totaled (most likely by some robots who didn't want Hunter to escape). Hunter, not seeing any other option, leaped off the side of the ship. After he pulled himself ashore, Hunter heard the ship crash into the sea. Smiling to himself, he walked to the center of the beach, then, he took off his backpack and set it on the ground. Then, reaching into the depths of the bag, he pulled out a man that looked much too big to fit into such a small container. Setting him down, Hunter attempted to read the man's thoughts. there were none, or rather, there was no mind to read. Apparently it wasn't a man after all, but a robot. "Who or what are you?" Hunter asked. The robot looked at him. "I am EggBot.", it declared. Interrogation :"EggBot? Hm. Let me guess, Eggman left you to take over this world after he left this plane of existence. That way, if he ever came back, he would already have an established empire. Tell me if I'm wrong." :"Affirmative" :"Bet you didn't add me as a variable to your calculations for world domination, did you?" :"Negatory. I have known about about your existence sense your awakening in the compound. I fed the government your location a year ago. I have known you survived the attack, even if they thought you were never found in the first place." :"You knew about me?! You gave away our location?!" Hunter began to seethe with anger. :"I was ordered to do so my the master. After your survival he became interested with your abilities. He ordered this attack to find out more." :Hunter visiby calmed at hearing this. :"Hm. You have outlived your usefulness to me robot," Hunter said raising his hand, "Still, I thank you for telling me who who directed the gun that slew my friend. Your reward shall be a quick end at my hand, if the humans got ahold of you you would live in an endless hell." :"You are merciful to the messenger?" EggBot asked in confusion. :"You were just following your protocols." Hunter explained. Then he telekinetically shut EggBot down, then dismantled him (again, with telekinesis) to prevent the humans from bringing him back. Capture :After Hunter returned to his cave, he realized that because he just revealed himself to the human government, he would have to leave the area. Cursing at the human government under his breath, he began to pack everything in the cave into a backpack that was linked to an infinate space, thanks to the crystals. by the time he had packed everything, the sun was going down. Before leaving the area, Huntert he Fox retuned to the spot were Human Hunter had died. Hunter became so wrapped up in grief for his lot friend, that his usually keen senses did not warn him of the being that entered the clearing from behind. Hunter was so out of it, that the telekinetic barriers that normally stop any physical attack, did not stop the object that felt and sounded like a frying pan as it pounded down on his head. Hunter, almost immediately after the blow, felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Backstory (Mobian) Events on 'EggCrate' :The next thing Hunter knew, he was lying on his back, face to face with a small mobian rabbit who introduced herself as Cream. After Hunter had recoverd from the shock of meeting a mobian, he studied his surroundings. He was trapped in a clear glass cell with no visible exit. Then Hunter noted that his bracers, (which he had taken off durring his before he had been captured) and his backpack were nowere to be seen. Shorly after Hunter woke, Eggman strutted into the room to gloat at Hunter. He explained his original master plan, then how it changed after Hunter survived the first attack. He explained to Hunter that he was in an entirely different demension, and he explained why Hunter was here. Eggman wanted to know how Hunter the Fox obtained his 'abilities'. Hunter, not wanting another human to become telekinetic, (especialy one like Eggman) told Eggman that his 'abilities' were linked with his exposure to the Moon. Satified, Eggman left. As soon as Eggman was gone, Hunter pulled a knife from the crystal he had set in the bottom of his shoe. Then, he telekineticly forced the knife through the glass, shattering a wall. Grabbing Cream, he leaped through the hole. Carrying the rabbit piggy-back, he set off in seach of his equipment. Finding it conveniently in the room were the main power soures were. Cream explained what they were, the seven Chaos Emeralds. I don't need them, ''Hunter thought, ''I guess I'll give them to Cream and her friends after we're on solid ground... Snaching the Emeralds from the energy pannel and storing them in his bag, Hunter then turned his attention to his bracers. After they were securely on his wrists, Hunter set a couple of charges in the power matrix. Then he was running through the ship, (Cream on his back) trying once again to find the landing dock to get off the 'EggCrate'(as he called it). He found it with time to spare. Off in the distance, comming in fast, was a blue plane. "Thats the Tornado!!!", Cream yelled in Hunter's ear. After Hunter recovered his hearing, he smiled and said, "I take it their friends of yours, seeing as you just tryed to make my ear explode." She got of his back, nodded, then turned to wave at the plane. Hunter turned to examine the plane and its passangers. A yellow mobian fox with two tails was piloting the craft, while a blue mobian hedgehog was riding on its wing. Hmmm... It seem Eggface was telling the truth... This world seems to be inhabited by primarily humaniond animals... Just a few changes to my apperance and I would actualy fit in somewere... As soon as the plane got close enough, the hedgehog jumped from the wing and began spinning head over heels towards Hunter. Hunter, being startled by the way the hedgehog span, was hit directly by the attack. Luckly for Hunter, he had his final telekinetic barrier in place, so instead of being shreaded like most things do, he just went flying into a wall. "Wow!" The hedgehog exclamed as Hunter picked himself back up, "Most things don't get back up after hit them with that... Well, I guess I'll have to try aga-" "DON'T!!", Cream yelled as she stepped in between the two of them. "Don't hurt him anymore! He's the one that saved me from Eggman!" The hedgehog stared at her. Hunter laughed. "Man you got me good!" After he had calmed himself down he continued."I'm Hunter, Hunter the Fox, and as Cream said I did get her out of Eggface's clutches. I also set this place to blow up in a few minutes." The hedghog blinked, then said, "Wow! You really saved us alot of time. I'm Sonic, and my friend over there is Tails." Hunter had almost forgotten about the fox. "Well then, once were on solid ground, I think we should get to know each other better. Oh, and I've got somthing for you guys later, but first we have to get there." Turning his attention towards Cream, Hunter telekineticly picked her up and set her in the back seat of Tails' plane. "Now then, you three," he began, looking over the mobians, "Should get going." "Wait a minute, don't you need a ride off this place?" Tails asked. Hunter smiled widely. "What? Do you think I would pass up a chance to skydive?" He responded. With that, still smilling, Hunter jumped off the side of the ship. The Master Emerald :Hunter fell through the sky, laughing crazily. He had only gone skydiving one other time; when he jumped off EggBot's ship. This time, however, he was falling towards a island, not a body of water. Still laughing, Hunter pulled Lunar Ray from his backpack. Lunar was the hoverboard he had compleated after Human Hunter's death. Two seconds before he went SPLAT!!!, Hunter flipped rightside up, and had the board slow his decent. After landing, he put the board away and pulled out the sack containing the seven Chaos Emerealds. He stared at the off into space, thinking of nothing in peticular, until he felt another mind touch his own. Locating the direction were the probe had come from, Hunter started in that direction, curious. Before long, Hunter came to an ancient ruin, which looked alot like a pyramid. On the top of the ruin was a massive emerald, which seemed to be mentaly calling to Hunter. Even more curious than before, Hunter rushed up to the gem and knelt beside it. This close to the emerald Hunter was able to fully gauge how larg its mind was, and was compleatly blown away by what he found. The emereald's mind was so huge, Hunter wondered how it fit into the gem. Suddenly Hunter was overcome by an increadibly powerful urge(thet was not his own) to reach out and touch the emerald. Over come by the temptaion, Hunter Touched the gem. As soon as his fingers touched the emerald, Hunter Felt a gigantic surge of energy enter his body from the Large Emerald, as well as from the seven Chaos Emeralds in the sack he was holding. Overcome by the influx of energy, Hunter went unconscious, the energy still flowing into his body. New body :Hunter started to become aware of his enviroment once again. It felt as if he was tucked into a bed. He heard a Cream's voice,"Will he be OK?" she asked to a person he coulden't see. "I think he will be..." Their voice sounded alot like Cream's. "Cream, do you know his name?" It said. "Well..." Cream began, "He called himsef Hunter... But, I don't know if thats his real name or not..." Hm," Hunter said, sitting up, "I don't even know what my real name is." Both Cream and the person she was talking to, who appered to be her mother, looked at him, supprized he was awake already. He smiled at their expressions, then continued. " I took up this name, Hunter, after my only friend, who was named Hunter, gave himself up to save me..." Hunter sat there. lost in the memories of his lost friend, until Cream asked, " What do you mean you dont remember your real name?" Hunter smiled at the innocent question. "I'll tell you that when all your friends are present, I dont want to have to tell my story multiple times. It would take too long." Then Hunter noticed he looked comletely diffent (see above for details). "Graaaag!! What happen to my body?!" Cream just shrugged. "I dont know..." She said, "By the time Tails landed the Tornado, you were passed out on the ground in frount of the Master Emerald, looking like that..." Hunter then noticed that he still was clutching the small sack that contained the Chaos Emeralds. He tryed to let go of the sack, but his fingers wouldn't move. Telekineticly, he forced his fingers to move, causing the sack to the floor. "Well," Hunter started, "my only guess is thet the emeralds did this. The only thing is, why did the do that?... Oh well! Who cares about the why? I like this body more than my old one! I finally look like I belong somewhere!!" He jumped off the bed, sailing over Cream, bashing his head on banisters, then laning with a resounding crash. Aparrently, his telekinetic armor had been disabled when the emeralds changed his body. Hunter got up holding the top of his head. "Are you OK?" Cream asked. Hunter looked at her, then laughed. "Ha, Ha, Ha! I got myself good on that one!!! I'm fine Cream, he, just banged my head thats all!" Then he turned his attention to Cream's mother. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Hunter the Fox, what's your name?" The older rabbit looked surprized that he noticed her."Oh, my name is Vanilla. I'm pleased to meet you. Now lets go down stairs, Cream's friends are waiting to meet you." Intoductions :Hunter went down stairs with Cream and Vanilla, and was surprized to find a larger number of mobians than he expected waiting for him. There was Sonic, Tails, a pink hedgehog in a dress that was staring at Sonic, a green person that looked almost plant-like. Hunter stoped his decent down the stairs. So many people..., Hunter though, ''Grar! Get a grip! you can talk can't you?! ''Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued down the stairs. "Wow!" Tails exclaimed, "You recoved fast!... You... do know about what happened to your body right?" Hunter shrugged and smiled. "Kinda... I like this body more than the other one though. The other one looked so... un-finished. And now I look like I actualy belong somewhere..." The pink hedgehog looked confused. "Can someone fill me in on what's going on?" Hunter smiled at the comment. "Heh, I guess I'll start from the begining... after you ladies tell me your names, I already met the others..." "I don't see any problem with it," said the pink hedgehog, "My name's Amy Rose." "I'm Cosmo" Said the green plant-girl. Hunter noticed that she smelled of flowers. Hunter smiled then introduced himeself. "I'm Hunter, pleased to meet all of you... Now, I belive Amy wanted a explination on who I am... I belive she is right, you all deserve to know my story." The group sat in silence and stared at him, expecting him to delve into a wild tale filled with adventure. A minute passed, then Hunter broke the silence with a request, "I need all of you to open your minds... My past is much to complicated for me to explain in a timely fashion. So, instead I'm going to share my memories with you. I'm telepathic, otherwise it sould be virtualy impossiple for me to this..." The group looked at him, dumbfounded. Hunter smiled at their expressions, then, without warning, shafted his memories into their minds. : A new home :"What?! your leaving already?!" Cream, Cosmo, and Tails yelled in unison. Hunter looked down at them. "Yes, I am. I've got to find someplace to live." The four of them were in a claring in a forest not too far from Cream's house. Hunter had spent the night here, not wanting to crowd her house.(everyone who had shown up to meet Hunter had stayed there the nightbecause it took them so long to get through his memories) "You could live with me and my m-" Cream started to suggest, but was cut off by Hunter. "No, I couldn't. It wouldn't work out. I eat A LOT, for one, and if one of my experiments were to backfire, it could wipe out the entre town!" Hunter explained. Cream looked down, dissapointed. "Now, there was a reason for my asking you here, other than saying goodbye." The three of them looked at him quzzicaly. "I wanted to give the three of you these," Hunter countinued, holding up three small necklaces with small round charms at the ends of them. He hand one to each of them, then resumed his explaination. "Those necklaces contain a small Lunar Crystal. (Hunter's name for the crystals that made him telekinetic) They will alow me to know were you are in this world, alow me to know if you are in trouble alow me to teleport to your side, if needed." He paused, then continued, "The charms at the bottoms can open to expose the crystals, like so." He took Cream's charm, and in a single motion, opened it. "I shal warn you only once; if you touch the crystal in your necklace, you shall become a telepath. there is no undoing it once it has been done, and the process is painful. I you wish to become telepathic, touch your crystal in at least one year's time, and I shall teach you what I know. Should you touch it sooner, I shall make shure you are fine, then leave you back at your house. you shal learn nothing frome me, and have to figure it out on your own" The three of them looked at each other, apparently frightened by his tone. "Now I shall take my leave. Live good lives, and don't worry, I'll visit some time." With that, he left. In one day's time he would find a home in the mountains. One week after that, he left his new home to explore the world he now called home.